


Сломанный

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: не желать зла — не значит желать добра.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сломанный

**Author's Note:**

> манга-канон; развесистые хэдканоны!
> 
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

Она была совершенно, абсолютно невыносима.  
— Я думала, ты будешь есть руками, — бесцеремонно сообщила она в первый день, увидев, как Легато взял нож и вилку. — Ну же, скажи что-нибудь, мальчик, вижу, ты хочешь. Или язык проглотил?  
Легато повернул голову, ожидая, что господин Найвз вмешается.  
Он видел, как люди умирали, позволив себе меньшее.  
Но господин Найвз на другом конце стола разговаривал с Биллом Конрадом. На эту чудовищную женщину он посмотрел мельком, хотя не мог не слышать, что она сказала, — и снова вернулся к прерванному разговору.  
Легато сжал губы и нервно пошевелил пальцами, выпустив вилку.  
Он подумал, что перерезать горло Биллу Конраду было бы совсем не сложно.  
А Элендира Кримсоннейл, проследив за его взглядом, наклонилась — от нее пахло терпкими пряными духами — и зашептала:  
— Мне велели сделать из тебя человека. Найвз, конечно, сказал не так, для него назвать кого-то человеком — все равно что оскорбить. Так, значит, ты не дикая тварь из дикой пустыни, как мне говорили?  
— Я служу господину Найвзу, — ответил он, потому что это была правда.  
И безразлично, что думали другие.  
Элендира приподняла тонкие брови, рассматривая его, словно какое-то чудо, — и вдруг расхохоталась почти до слез.  
— Найвз не предупреждал, что это будет настолько весело, — отсмеявшись, сказала она. — У тебя желтые глаза. Удивительно.  
Господин Найвз не мог ошибаться и не ошибся: ей было весело.  
«Еще раз перепутаешь вилку для рыбы с вилкой для фруктов, и завтра будешь есть как собака, из миски и на полу».  
«На планете перевелись парикмахеры? Ты же света белого не видишь».  
«Немедленно выброси эти тряпки, такую безвкусицу я только в борделе видела».  
«Выпрями спину и расправь плечи, не сутулься, ты же не раб».  
Она будто нарочно искала способ уколоть его побольнее, уязвить посильнее, ткнуть в живое мясо под ссаженной кожей, нащупывая грань, предел, за которым — срыв. Она не тронула его пальцем, даже ни разу не коснулась — но ее слова что-то делали с ним, и Легато начинал чувствовать.  
Ему не нравится.  
Настал день, когда он не выдержал.  
— Зачем?.. — свистящим шепотом проговорил он, машинально сжимая пальцы в кулак и безыскусно наматывая на него нити.  
Как заурядную бечевку.  
Он знал: она поймет.  
Элендира подцепила одним пальцем и оттянула удавку на шее, глянула вниз: надо же, как интересно… Нити врезались в безупречно гладкую и белую кожу — слишком сильно, готовые вспороть, оставить кровавый след, уничтожить.  
— Затем, мальчик мой, — лениво отозвалась она, рассматривая Легато в упор, ни капли не испуганная, как будто он не держал сейчас ее жизнь в руке. — Скучно играть сломанными игрушками.  
Кулак разжался сам по себе.  
И Легато показалось, что кто-то рядом сказал тихим и страшным голосом:  
— Вы меня не почините.  
Но что-то, еще остававшееся целым, со звоном сломалось в нем в этот момент: он понял, что услышит в ответ, до того, как ответ прозвучал.  
— А я и не собираюсь.


End file.
